Electrostatic discharge (ESD) is the transfer of electrostatic charge between bodies at different electrostatic potentials (voltages), and can destroy and seriously impair IC devices. ESD protection devices are often built into IC devices, in order to protect the various electronic components with the IC device.
Standards for ESD protection devices are created by a standardization organization, such as the Joint Electron Devices Engineering Council (JEDEC). Some of these standards include the human-body model (HBM), the machine model (MM), and the charge-device model (CDM). Each model characterizes the susceptibility of an electronic device (e.g., an IC) to damage from ESD.
The HBM simulates the ESD which may occur from the charge that accumulates in a human body discharging through the electronic device. The MM simulates the ESD which may occur from the charge that accumulates in a manufacturing machine (for packaging and probing) discharging through the electronic device. The goal of the CDM is to simulate the discharge from the device through mechanical means when contact is made to a low impedance ground or a charge sink. For example, this may occur when the electronic device slides down a feeder tube during board assembly.